


The Dry Tornadoes

by TolfGennis



Category: Mario Story | Paper Mario
Genre: Desert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 17:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13885530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TolfGennis/pseuds/TolfGennis
Summary: Dry Bowser and Birdo try to deal with the various tornadoes in the Dry Dry Desert.





	The Dry Tornadoes

The Dry Dry Desert... was exactly as dry as the name implied, with there not being much to see aside from the cacti and the Pokeys roaming around in the shifting sand land.

"This place is a bit too dusty for my tastes," Dry Bowser commented blunty as he was riding on the rough yellow sand in his burly Offroader.

Birdo joined the skeletal reptile, being to Dry Bowser's right as she was riding on a pink colored Dolphin Dasher, with it managing the sand quite well. "I do say, why is it that this place is so dry?"

"Because the heat really turns up here... and the gusts that it can form as a result are quite something else," Dry Bowser pointed out as he slowed down, spotting a couple of tornadoes forming as he pointed at them. "See what I mean?"

In front of the two reptiles were A and B, who were both wandering around the Dry Dry Desert, looking for any dusty old treasure to keep or sell as they were collecting the various dropped bits of paper that were littered on the sand for some bizarre reason.

"So this is the desert..." Luigi murmured as he wiped his forehead, the desert's heat making him all sweaty.

"Not exactly exciting, is it?" Wario stated, having specific gear on him to keep himself cool from the hot temperature.

Luigi shrugged. "I was expecting something more... exciting?"

A tornado was approaching them, with it sucking in all the yellow sand that made up the desert.

"You mean something like that?" Wario pointed out while pointing at the tornado approaching them.

"Oh-" Luigi was not able to finish his sentence, for he and Wario got sucked by the tornado, with them not being able to see anything due to the sand that was carried by the swirling winds.

"See what I mean?" Dry Bowser stated to Birdo as the two reptiles started up their vehicles and took off towards the west, driving away from the tornado that was becoming larger in size as they drove around the giant pyramid.

"You raise a good point." Birdo replied as she was suddenly pelted by various pieces of paper flying in her direction, trying her best to get it off of her as they decided to head into the pyramid, waiting for the tornado to go right by them as they could see how dusty the pyramid's interiors were.

"It makes me grateful that we never have to race in these conditions."

"I agree. Could you imagine how many bones I would be losing to this disgusting wind?"

"Ha, yeah. I don't know if anyone would recognize me without my diamond ring or my red bow if it got blown off!"


End file.
